Grinding rollers of this type are known, for example, from EP 0 516 952 B1. They contain a plurality of wear-resistant profile-members which are embedded, with a portion of the length thereof, in holes of the roller body and, with the remainder of the length thereof, project above the surface of the roller body. When such rollers are operated, the intermediate spaces between the projecting profile-members are filled with the material to be comminuted which is supplied to the material bed roller mill and which therefore produces a given autogenous wear protection for the surface of the roller body.
Both the projecting profile-members and the surface of the roller body are subjected, in the course of the operating time, to unavoidable wear which makes reconditioning of the grinding roller necessary if the roller body is intended to be further used.
DE 196 18 143 A1 discloses a grinding roller, in which the hardness of the material of the roller body forming the roller surface is greater than 56 HRc (Rockwell hardness). That grinding roller is used in comminution operation until a substantial portion of all the profile-members is completely worn and/or has fallen out of the roller body. The reconditioning of the used grinding roller is then carried out in such a manner that the roller surface has its cylindrical shape conferred on it again by the profile-members and the original holes being completely turned, after which new holes are produced and new profile-members are introduced into those holes.